Angelito mío
by Valethsnape
Summary: En un día especial para Harry y Severus aparece Lily a contarle al pequeño ángel, esa parte de su pasado que siempre debió conocer. Dedicado Araleh Snape. SLASH


Hola Queridos lectores.

Aquí tienen la última parte de la serie Lagrima de ángel; espero que lo disfruten. Le dedico este one shot a mi ¡super! amiga Araleh Snape, ¿por qué? te preguntaras Ara, es porque me ayudaste mucho con un fic. ¡Gracias Ara!

Mi último fic de este año, me despido por el 2007 y espero seguir escribiendo, aunque con la universidad sera un poco complicado. Gracias por ser unos lectores estupendos.

Capítulo 1  
Angelito Mío

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, sólo satisfacción y el comentario de uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los millones de fics que se le asemejan.

**Pareja:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger.

**Advertencia: **Relación Adulto/menor, Slash.

**Resumen:** En un día especial para Harry y Severus, aparece Lily a contarle al pequeño ángel esa parte de su pasado que siempre debió conocer.

**Notas de Autora:**La prometida tercera parte de "Lágrima de Ángel", ya no les debo nada; fue un pequeño One Shot, porque no deseaba entrar en profundas explicaciones, ya basta de separaciones, acá sólo verán los cabos que quedaron sueltos atados y ver a una personita unirse a la familia Snape, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SÓLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. 

* * *

Ya con ocho meses y medio de embarazo podía decir que era casi imposible moverse, no le molestaba porque sabía que lo que estaba dentro de esa gran panza era una pequeña vida, él, un ángel, quien debió ser inmortal iba traer al mundo una vida; estaba ansioso por hacerlo.

Posó su mano en el gran vientre, sintiendo los movimientos de su hijo, ese pequeño que apostaba sería igual a su padre; luchador, porque no dejaba de moverse dentro de su cuerpo, todos esos cambios que había sufrido aunque para los que nacieron humanos eran algo molesto, pero él se sentía bendecido de poder vivirlo, porque ése era su pequeño regalo de vida.

Levantó la cabeza, apartando el libro de pociones, ése no era su fuerte y Severus lo sabía, aun así no dejaba la materia por hacer feliz a su esposo, pero realmente era malo.

Dejando el pesado libro a un lado, miró a Hermione, quien escribía presurosa en el pergamino, y Ron, quien hacía dibujos tratando de matar el tiempo; ya que como no tomaba pociones no debía hacer esa tarea, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco, su ayudante a veces con la tarea cuando no estaba viviendo su extraño romance con Remus, claro; éste le envió una pequeña sonrisa, para luego, al igual que Hermione, volverse a concentrar en su trabajo.

Al mirar a la mesa de profesores, pudo notar que Severus corregía trabajos, concentrado; se sentía raro, como si algo fuera a pasar, un presentimiento. Antes, cuando era un ángel, le pasaba lo mismo si iba a sucederle algo malo a Severus, usualmente para que pudiera ayudarlo, pero esta vez, no creía que fuera a ser Severus.

Dándole caricias a su barriga cerró los ojos y fue cuando algo vino a su mente.

_La mujer pelirroja tomaba en brazos al pequeño bebé que reposaba junto a su padre; éste se levantaba valiente al escuchar un estruendo y le decía a la mujer, exaltado._

—Lily, vete, pon a salvo a Harry, yo me quedaré a detenerlo. –ordenaba dándole un beso en los labios a la pelirroja como en señal de despedida.

La mujer, abrigando al pequeño, salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, buscando ir lejos de ese mago que sólo había traído desgracias a la familia. Pero era otro su destino.

Voldemort apareció frente a ella y ésta, abrazando a su bebe, escuchó al mago gritar:

—Avada Kedavra. –sintiendo la muerte llevarle lejos de su pequeña criatura.

Cuando volvió a sentir piso, estaba en un raro lugar, ¿el cielo? para su estupefacción Helga Hufflepuff se le acercó preguntándole.

—Has sido una gran mujer –elogió primero-, ¿algo que podamos hacer por tu pequeño?

—Mi pequeño angelito no puede morir, es demasiado joven. –viendo cómo el hombre apuntaba a su hijo a través de lo que parecía un extraño humo.

—Quieres traerlo contigo, ¿quieres que sea un ángel? –preguntó mirándole.

—Quiero que sea un ángel mortal, quiero traerlo aquí para que esté a salvo, no quiero que sufra, pero; si él lo desea, también quiero que algún día pueda ir a vivir la vida que le estoy arrebatando. –mirando cómo su hijo recibía el avada sin piedad.

Una pequeña luz rodó por el lugar al instante, la mujer la dejó rodar por el lugar sin prestar atención y sonriéndole a la pelirroja aseguró.

—Tu hijo tenía un gran destino, que ha sido relegado a otro ser humano que también podría llevar esa responsabilidad, pero tú eres un ángel elegido, tu misión es cuidarlos a_ellos__siempre, tanto a éste ángel mortal, como a Severus. –pronunció haciendo que la pelirroja se asombrara._

— ¿Severus? -Preguntó confusa, ya que el único que conocía con ese nombre era un muchacho al que su esposo molestaba mucho cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, luego lo vio un par de veces en la orden, pero no entendía qué relación tenía en esto.

—Tú hijo seria el elegido, pero al morir por él haz hecho una gran obra, porque todo el que muere por un inocente es bendito; así que te di a elegir, ahora tu hijo será un ángel al que verás muy pronto andar por aquí, su alma será la misma, inocente como la de un bebé, pero su cuerpo tendrá la imagen de su misión, porque aun tu hijo tiene una vida, por lo tanto una misión que cumplir en ella. Pero ahora, sólo será la clave para la victoria del nuevo guerrero: Severus. –explicó tranquila, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la pelirroja.

— ¿Podré decirle que soy su madre? –preguntó dolida.

—Tú ya no eres su madre, él ahora es un alma que nos pertenece, ya no tiene vida, y cuando vuelva, tampoco tendrá madre, porque tú estás muerta. Ahora eres su guardiana y la de su misión, si todo sale bien le regalaré la vida que Harry no debió perder, él es un ángel, pero no igual a ti, tú ya dejaste de sentir, tu cuerpo ya no es humano, el de Harry sí lo es, sólo que dormido, hasta que su momento vuelva a llegar. –anunció dándole una sonrisa conciliadora.

Lily quiso llorar pero se dio cuenta que aunque sentía mucho dolor, no podía llorar, es como si sus formas humanas de manifestar sus emociones se hubieran esfumado.

— ¿Y James? –su voz se escuchó ansiosa.

La mujer volteó y bajando la mirada le respondió.

—Es un ángel mayor, si tú fuiste bendecida él ha sido más valiente aun, está descansando en el cielo y tú cuando acabes la misión iras a verlo. –buscando aliviar el dolor que ella sabía que la mujer sentía.

— ¿Cuándo acabaré la misión? –quiso saber aún confusa.

—Cuando nazca el pequeño que cerrará el fin de una época en el mundo mágico, un niño que con su duro nacimiento, selle los destinos que trazamos desde hace mucho, trae a tu nieto a la vida y podrás reunirte con James. Pero aún falta mucho para eso; Severus aun sólo es un joven con ideas de lucha y Harry apenas empieza su vida como ángel.__

La mujer hizo un movimiento con la mano y la pequeña luz que había estado rodando por lo que parecía un inmenso jardín de un castillo se difuminó, haciendo aparecer a un muchacho desnudo totalmente desorientado en el lugar; éste miraba todo curioso con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

La mujer le tendió una manta y el joven como por inercia se cubrió, ella le pidió que le siguiera, el joven lo hizo obedientemente; cuando el muchacho miró hacia atrás, vió a la mujer, y regalándole una sonrisa volvió a fijar su vista en frente. Fue la última vez que pudo ver a Lily.

Al abrir los ojos, no supo cómo sentirse; siempre fue un plan de otros, todo, hasta su amor por Severus. Ya no tenía ánimos de creer en nada, ¿qué era? Un ángel o un humano, o sólo ninguno de los dos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, ¡estaba mojado! Extrañado, miró a Hermione, quien seguía escribiendo y Ron estaba dormido. Se levantó y vio cómo su túnica de Gryffindor estaba mojada. Un pequeño dolor se estaba apoderando de él.

La puerta del comedor se abrió, Harry vio entrar a una mujer de cabellos rojos, quien era tan hermosa como cualquier otro ángel, ésta se le acercó sin importar que le miraran raro el lugar.

—Ha llegado al hora, Harry. –mirándole con amor imposible de disimular.

Harry estaba respirando como había aprendido gracias a la enfermera, cuando sintió la contracción se echó a llorar, gimiendo alto.

Severus alarmado se levantó, llegando hasta él. Abrazándole le preguntó.

— ¿Qué pasó, mi amor? –mirando a Harry llorar mientras observaba sorprendido un punto en el vacío.

—Va a nacer. –sin apartar su vista de la mujer de rojos cabellos. Viendo cómo sus amigos ni siquiera se habían percatado de nada.

El hombre asintió e instándole a caminar le explicó.

—Va ser un proceso muy largo, Harry. Mejor camina, así te dilataras más y veremos, mientras, yo prepararé nuestra habitación y llamaré a Pomfrey.

Harry vio que Lily negaba mientras sorprendida veía cómo Severus le acariciaba con dulzura.

La mujer le susurró pacientemente.

—Severus tiene que traer al mundo al pequeño; tranquilo, yo estaré allí para cuidar que todo salga bien. –le informó sonriendo al ver el trato que le daba el ojinegro.

Harry asintió y le dijo a Severus.

—Mi madre está aquí. –Severus le miró extrañado, observando el pasillo sin ver a nadie.- Los mortales no la pueden ver, un ángel no puede ser visto por mortales, a mí me ven porque yo dejé de ser ángel, pero ella no. –explicó respirando tranquilamente, ya el dolor de la pequeña contracción había pasado.

–Ella nos ayudará, protegiéndonos, cuidándonos; pero dice que tú debes traer al mundo a nuestro bebé. –acariciando su panza.

Severus comprendía las razones de su ángel, pero confundido comunicó.

—Yo sé de pociones y curar heridas, pero no soy medimago, Harry, vas a necesitar ayuda. –tratando de hacerle entender.

Harry le envió una mirada cargada de amor y aseguró.

—Sólo te necesito a ti. Tu amor y presencia, eso es lo único que deseo a mi lado. –pidió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y seguir caminando.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lago, donde Severus le indicó.

—Siéntate y camina a ratos, muévete, te dilatarás más rápido, yo iré a arreglar las cosas en nuestra habitación… amado mío. –besando los labios de Harry amorosamente.

Harry se sentó en un banco, mirando al lago, el suave vaivén de las aguas le hacía tranquilizarse, pronto observó a la mujer sentarse a su lado y empezar a hablarle.

—Cuando era una colegiala mortal y vine a Hogwarts, me encantaba venir a sentarme aquí y observar el lago, pensaba que era algo extraordinario; muchas cosas mortales son extraordinarias y no lo notamos porque vivimos muy ocupados en tonterías para darnos cuenta. –quiso darse a explicar un tanto miserablemente.

El joven sonrió para luego tener que aguantar la segunda contracción, rechinando los dientes, pero en cierta macabra forma, disfrutando el dolor, porque sabía que la causa valdría totalmente la pena.

La mujer puso una mano en su vientre y el dolor se rebajó, pero el ojiverde le pidió exaltado.

—No lo hagas, quiero sentirlo; no sé si fui ángel alguna vez, pero sé que no sentía nada, al igual que tú, estaba seco, no deseo volverlo a vivir, déjame sufrir; pero déjame sentir algo. –reclamó mirando fieramente a su madre.

La mujer quitó la mano y Harry volvió a sentir la oleada de dolor, era insufrible, pero le gustaba.

La pelirroja se sintió orgullosa, instándole a levantarse para caminar, siguió hablando.

—Cuando James y yo estudiábamos aquí, Severus tambien lo hacía; James se burlaba mucho de él porque era un pequeño genio de pociones y artes oscuras, debe estar chillando de rabia al saber que eres su pareja. –comentó riendo brevemente.

Harry también rió y aclaró.

—Soy su esposo, madre, apenas la semana que llegué me casé con él, porque sería un mal ejemplo para los estudiantes de no ser así. Fue sencillo, pero hermoso. –le hizo saber alegremente.

—Lo sé -viendo la cara de Harry, explicó- Estaba arriba mirándote, como todos estos años, donde te observaba por horas mirar a tu mortal. –la mujer quería llorar pero no podía, pero Harry, quien era un maestro en identificar emociones, le pidió.

—No llores internamente, no vale la pena. –volviendo a dar masajes a su panza.

—No sé si tomé una decisión correcta. –Explicó mirando el vientre redondo de Harry con nostalgia- Ellos dicen que no eres mi hijo, pero yo te siento así, porque al igual que tú, te tuve así en mi vientre. –mirando su plano abdomen.

—Muchas veces pensé que verte sería fácil, porque algo me haría sólo sentir cariño por ti. –Buscando explicar sus inexistentes emociones- Pero al igual que tú, yo no soy un ángel nacido, sino elegido, no puedo abandonar del todo mis sentimientos humanos; pero de esa decisión agradezco que seas feliz, porque es lo único que me tranquiliza el alma.

Harry, quien vivía otra contracción, replicó.

—Cuando creían que era un ángel normal, sentía amar a Severus y aunque eso no era permitido, no debería sucederme, pasaba y era algo real. Tú eres mi madre, es algo real, porque me amas y ninguno va a poder cambiarlo, yo no desearía que fuera diferente, madre. –plasmando todo su agradecimiento hacia ella en esas simples palabras.

La mujer deseó abrazarle, pero sabiendo que era imposible, sólo le dio una sonrisa, anunciándole.

—Es un varón, te va a doler mucho, lo sé por experiencia. –mostrando el entusiasmo de una abuela emocionada.

—Maravilloso, Severus se sentirá muy feliz porque sea un varón. –recordando las platicas sobre el sexo del bebé con su pareja.

En silencio, pero en paz, fueron caminaron por largas horas, su madre le contó sobre su relación con James y sus gustos de jovencita, como leía muchas novelas románticas y sencillamente jugaba una partida de ajedrez, fue como si toda una vida fuera contada en tres horas. Lentamente fueron hasta las mazmorras, al llegar, Severus tenía la cama lista, muchas sábanas y agua caliente.

Harry fue ayudado por su pareja a tumbarse con cuidado en la cama y le fue colocada una larga camiseta para facilitar el parto, respirando profundamente, ya que desde hacía una hora sus contracciones eran muy seguidas, aunque los embarazos primerizos no solían ser rápidos, por lo visto el ser un mago apresuraba las cosas.

Severus le sujetaba de la mano constantemente, y le llenaba de besos a la menor contracción, él se sentía bendecido, porque estar en un momento así y ese alguien no te abandone, le hacía ser especial, sobre todo amado.

Mirando a Severus le comentó.

—Mi madre dice que es un niño. –mostrándole una sonrisa y esperando una reacción.

El hombre se hinchó orgulloso y respondió.

— ¡Maravilloso, mi ángel! -besando amorosamente la palma de la mano de Harry.

El muchacho dejo caer unas lágrimas que Severus limpió.

— ¿A que no adivinas quienes son mis padres? –preguntó juguetón a pesar de estar sintiendo un dolor de los mil demonios.

El hombre rió y replicó.

— ¿En verdad crees que no lo sé? –Mirándole, señaló- Esos ojos y ese cabello te delatan amor mío, siempre imaginé que esos dos eran tus padres, Lily y James.

El moreno hizo un puchero y aguantando otra fuerte contracción protestó.

—No se vale, deberías fingir que no sabías. –para luego sonreírle a su esposo.

El mayor le devolvió el gesto; revisando la dilatación, que para su sorpresa el canal mágico estaba totalmente abierto, le pidió a Harry dulcemente.

—Vas a pujar en la próxima contracción. –Acariciando los sudados cabellos de Harry, dijo- Se valiente, mi amor.

El muchacho asintió vigorosamente, respirando profundo y exhalando, tranquilamente, relajándose.

La mujer le dijo desde su posición en una esquina, trasmitiendo seguridad imperceptible a todos.

—Harry, cuando él nazca yo me iré, te amo, hijo mío y sé que entenderás cuánto cuando tengas a tu pequeño en brazos. –mirándole con admiración, sin poder contener ese amor que sentía.

Harry sólo pudo asentir cuando la contracción vino; gritando, pujó fuerte, sintiendo algo salir de su interior como desgarrándole, era un dolor intenso y tremendo, pero las palabras de su madre, más le animaban a seguir.

Severus, emocionado, anunció.

—Se ve su pelito negro… Mi amor, tienes que seguir. –casi llorando emocionado.

Harry casi se echa a llorar con él, pero la otra contracción vino y gritando más fuerte siguió pujando, fuerte, con el dolor atravesarle el cuerpo. Pero valía la pena.

El ojinegro exclamó jubiloso, empezando a ver más a su bebé.

—Sólo una más, mi ángel, tú eres un valiente, yo sé que puedes. –sin apartar la vista del bebé que estaba saliendo.

El muchacho controló todas sus fuerzas en que el niño saliera, y pronto se vio liberado del dolor entre sus piernas y supo que había nacido.

No supo si por un momento perdió la conciencia, pero juró ver a su madre y padre reunirse con un apasionado beso. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Severus tenía un pequeño en brazos y decía totalmente extasiado.

—Es hermoso. –tendiéndole al bebé, quien le miraba curioso con sus oscuros ojos verde hoja, casi negro, a lo mejor serían más negros o verdes cuando el tiempo pasara, ya se sabría.

Harry lo tomó en brazos y al verle supo que le amaba y era algo incondicional que jamás pasaría, inexplicable, pero un amor que va más allá de cambios y tiempo. Entendiendo, Harry habló.

— ¿Cuál será su nombre? –preguntó a su marido, quien estaba embobado.

Severus sonrió y contestó.

—Ángel Harry Snape Potter. –Mirando con amor a su joven esposo le dijo- ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece perfecto. –besando la cabecita tibia de su pequeño y recibiendo, él mismo, ese trato por parte de su esposo.

Fin.

Notas finales:

Notas de autora:

Me salió One Shot, tenía que explicar por qué Harry era especial y fue porque siempre fue un mortal, que prácticamente le hicieron actuar como ángel porque su destino estaba sellado. No quiero que nadie caiga en filosofías, esto me lo saqué de la imaginación y no busca poner a nadie a pensar más allá de eso. Severus siempre amará a Harry, y bueno, es algo incondicional. Gracias por seguir mi serie, les quiero.

¡Feliz navidad!

Graciasa mi beta, Eileen, por revisar el one shot.

Valethsnape.


End file.
